1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and an electrophotographic image forming method using a liquid developer in which a toner is dispersed in a carrier liquid as a developer are known.